Big Hero 6: The Series
Big Hero 6: The Series is an animated series produced by Disney Television Animation. It was created by Kim Possible creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. It premiered on June 9, 2018 on Disney Channel, while the pilot made its debut on November 20, 2017. The series takes place after the events of the movie Big Hero 6. It utilizes traditional 2D animation, rather than the 3D animation from the film. On March 14, 2017, the series was renewed for a second season. Synopsis The series continues the adventures of 14-year-old tech genius Hiro and his robot pal Baymax. Joining the pair on their journey is control freak Wasabi, scientist Honey Lemon, fanboy Fred, and no-nonsense Go Go Tomago, whom together form the Big Hero 6 superhero team. As the new prodigy at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Hiro faces daunting academic challenges, not to mention the social trials of being the little man on campus. The stakes are also raised for the high-tech heroes when they must protect their city from an array of scientifically enhanced villains.'Big Hero 6' TV Series Set for Disney XD Cast Aside from Wasabi and Fred, all of the main characters' voice actors/actresses reprise their roles. *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *Khary Payton as Wasabi *Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago *Brooks Wheelan as Fred *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass *Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei *David Shaughnessy as Heathcliff *Paul Briggs as Mr. Yama *Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada *Laura Silverman as Krei's Assistant *Stan Lee as Mr. Fredrickson *Jenifer Lewis as Professor Granville *Andrew Scott as Obake *Andy Richter as Globby *Diedrich Bader as Bluff Dunder *Susan Sullivan as Mrs. Fredrickson *Sean Giambrone as Richardson Mole *John Ross Bowie as Mel *Haley Tju as Karmi *Jeff Bennett as Baron Von Steamer *Gordon Ramsay as Bolton Gramercy *Alton Brown as Yum Laboughé *Christy Carlson Romano as Trina *James Cromwell as Professor Callaghan *Naoko Mori as Momakase *John Michael Higgins as Mini-Max *Lucas Neff as Noodle Burger Boy *Mara Wilson as Liv Amara Gallery Videos Big Hero 6 Animated Series Announced - IGN News Series Teaser Big Hero 6 Disney XD Big Hero 6 The Series - Cast Does The Fist Bump Main Title Big Hero 6 The Series Disney XD Big Hero 6 The Series - SDCC 2017 Sneak Peek Big Hero 6 The Series - Teaser Big Hero 6 The Series - Sneak Peek Big Hero 6 The Series - Hispanic Heritage Month (Promo) Big Hero 6 The Series - Baymax Returns Trailer Big Hero 6 The Series - Meet the Team Big Hero 6 The Series - In June 9 You Will Be Satisfied With Your Care (Promo) Trailer Big Hero 6 The Series Disney Channel Trivia *It is the fifteenth television series to be based on a Disney animated feature, after The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Timon & Pumbaa, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Hercules, The Legend of Tarzan, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, The Emperor's New School, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, The 7D, The Lion Guard, and Tangled: The Series. *The style of the series is based on a cross between One Hundred and One Dalmatians and Japanese animation (anime). *In the United Kingdom the series premiered on March 1, 2018. *Unlike other animated Marvel shows, the series will not feature any other Marvel characters in the show, although it is possible that the show will introduce some in a future season. References de:Baymax - Die Serie Category:Disney XD shows Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Television series by Disney Category:Animated television series Category:Marvel television series Category:TV series based on films Category:Marvel Comics Category:2010s television series Category:Disney Channel shows